Damaged
by Tari Laitaine
Summary: Youko Kurama is the powerful leader of a den of thieves with many beautiful slaves at his command. But one of his servants is having a serious selfesteem issue. Will Youko be able to help her? Oneshot. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1**Author's note: **This idea came to me a couple weeks ago and I just _had_ to write it. It takes place when Youko Kurama is still the leader of his den of thieves. This is a one-shot but it ended up being kind of long, so I divided it into two chapters.

**Disclamer:** Don't you guys ever get tired of reading disclaimers? I don't own YYH or its characters, but I do own my character, Jinei!

_Damaged_

A Yuyu Hakusho story

By Tari Laitaine

_Masquerade... paper faces on parade... masquerade... hide your face so the world will never find you..._

_-Phantom of the Opera_

_Five years ago..._

_Ten year old Jinei walked into the kitchen where her mother was, carrying a heavy basket of tomatoes from the garden. Dropping the basket on the table, she wiped the sweat from her forehead. It was an abnormally hot summer day in her small village._

_"Done, mother," she said._

_"Fine," she replied without looking up. "Lunch is almost ready, go call your brothers in."_

_Jinei pouted. She hated talking to her brothers. They always belittled her because she was their little sister. They were very skilled at swordsmanship and could probably be found behind the house practicing._

_"Sabou! Ja-ku!" she called as she rounded the back of the house. "Lunch is ready." _

_She hadn't seen it coming, it happened so quickly. One moment she saw a flash of silver sword inches from her face, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground, blood spilling over her hands as she clutched her face, screaming "My face! My face!"_

_One would think a moment of such pain would eventually dull with time. But not for Jinei. She carried that memory and its scars with her wherever she went._

Five years later...

Jinei awoke, her face sweating and her heart racing from the nightmare, glad for once that it was morning so she could escape that painful memory of her past. Her palm flew to the left side of her face, applying pressure. She could still almost feel her brother's steely blade slice through the tender flesh because he hadn't seen her in the way.

Jinei slipped out of the covers of her bed and walked hesitantly toward the mirror on her wall. Although she could wake and know her past lay five years behind her, her scars reminded her every moment of the accident that had ruined her life. Jinei stared critically at the image in the mirror. Her hair wasshort, straight, a dirty blonde color. She had a slim body with round hips, a nice figure. But that was not where the damage was. It was her face. She had a stubborn, defiant look about her face; strong, high cheekbones and... the entire upper left side was heavily scarred, the tissue where she used to have an eye distorted beyond repair

Jinei scowled, disgusted with the grotesque face that stared back at her in the mirror.

Reaching in her drawers she pulled out the blue scarf she wore everyday, wrapping it neatly around her head so that it covered the scarsShe looked again into the mirror.

_It may cover my defect, but it still makes it obvious that I'm hiding something. _

Frustrated at the fact that the impaired face in the mirror was hers, Jinei pulled the mirror off the wall and tossed it under her bed. _I have to start my work anyway, _she thought bitterly, trying to push that phantom image in the mirror from her mind.

Her scars were the reason she was here, a slave in Lord Youko's Den of Thieves. Soon after her parents had found out how irreparable the damage had been, it didn't take but a couple of years until they traded her to the legendary thief, Youko, to be a slave in his den. She had been a bribe to keep the fox demon from ransacking their village. She could still hear the words her father said as he bartered her off to Youko, "I know she's impaired, but she'll work hard, I promise."

Feelings of bitter anger rose in Jinei's chest at that memory. She felt like a damaged piece of merchandise that had been discarded, once promising, but now worth only the life of a slave.

Not that she could really complain of her life here. She had come somewhat to enjoy the demanding life of a slave. The hard work kept her mind off her past. She'd even realized that she preferred being here than being back in her village where the people avoided her like she was some sort of freak.

The demons here were decent enough. Youko had a strict no touching policy when it came to his maids, so she didn't have to worry about any of them getting fresh with her. The thieves here also seemed so care free, a characteristic Jinei found refreshing. Jinei's problem was that she felt like she didn't belong here. All the demons here, like Kurona and Hiei, were so beautiful, and she was more than imperfect. When she first started as a slave here, she had angrily avoided Youko's eyes out of hatred at his being her new master. Then, she realized that the reason she avoided him was because he was so beautiful. She felt intimidated in his presence, a reminder to herself of how much of a misfit she was here.

And every time she looked in the mirror she was reminded of how flawed she was, and the only comfort she had was in wearing this scarf, a mask to hide herself from the rest of the world.

Lord Youko strode down the hallway of his den towards the dining hall, his fox tail swishing casually behind him as he surveyed the activity going on around him. The servants were busy preparing for the guests they were to receive tonight. Youko didn't particularly care for the mountain demons, they were too barbaric for his liking, but they _did_ claim to have a good deal to offer him, and Youko loved making beneficial deals.

Youko let out a sigh, walking into the lavishly decorated dining hall. It was hard work managing a successful den of thieves such as this one. He was lucky to have so many hard-working servants under his command, or else nothing would ever get done. He had personally chosen some of the most attractive women to grace his den. The other thieves in the den were appreciative of that, but Youko had a strict "no touch" policy just in case they got any ideas.

As Youko walked through the hallway, examining everyone hard at work, his gaze fell upon one of his servants, Jinei.

She was on her hands and knees scrubbing the floor vigorously with a hardened look on her face. Youko tilted his head to the side and let his thoughts wander. Jinei always seemed so angry and frustrated. She practically alienated herself from the other demons and maids of the den, including himself. Youko had figured out after years of watching Jinei avoid mirrors that she wasn't just angry at him or the fact that she was a slave, but more so at herself. She was frustrated by her marred appearance, believing that she wasn't as attractive as his other slaves. Youko wished she wasn't so hard on herself. _She may have a scarred face, but what difference does that make?_

Youko could still remember the day he'd acquired Jinei. He could still see the anger and fear in that small twelve year old's face as her father bartered her off. It was because Jinei felt so lonely, bitter, and betrayed in those first days that she'd refused to eat or even look at him in the face. It was only after three years of careful coaxing that Youko had brought this slave to trust him. Her frustration made her work hard and Youko in turn trusted her above all the other slaves to get her chores done.

Youko shook his head realizing he was staring at Jinei's figure. She was standing now, brushing off her wet pants. The fox demon walked toward her.

She kept her head down as Youko spoke to her, "Jinei, I want you to make sure that the dining hall is ready to receive our guests by sundown." He reached out, grabbing her chin. "Is that clear?"

Jinei pulled away, avoiding her master's golden eyes, "Yes, milord."

"Good," Youko smiled. "I knew I could count on you."

"Youko!" The fox demon turned his attention toward his partner in thievery, Kurona, who was calling him from the room entrance. _He probably has some news about our guests's arrival_, he thought, and turned away from Jinei.

But for the rest of the afternoon Youko couldn't stop thinking about her. _Every time I reach out, she pulls away. Doesn't she know I don't care what she looks like?_

**Note:** psst! Now read chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

1And so the story continues...

That evening, Jinei surveyed the scene before emerging into the dining hall. It was decorated beautifully as usual when Youko had guests at the den. Grand chandeliers were adorned with meticulously pruned roses. She smiled, amused at this, because for a bandit feared throughout all of the Makai, Youko sure did have an eye for beauty. Her smile disappeared when her gaze fell on the tablehosting Youko's guests: a group of uncivilized-looking mountain demons. Jinei knew from previous times when the den had hosted these guests that they were extremely rude and barbaric demons, a sharp contrast to the grace and class of Youko's den. She didn't understand why he tolerated them here.

Jinei inhaled and exhaled deeply. _Well, I might as well get this evening over with. _She tightened the scarf around her head, smoothed her skirt, picked up the tray of drinks, and left the kitchen, making her way toward the guests's table. As she walked toward the noisy table of drunk demons, she noticed them scrutinizing the other maids, admiring their short skirts and low cut blouses. _Perverts_, Jinei thought with disgust. With each step, she wished more and more that she wouldn't have to lower herself to serving these demons, but she also knew there would Hell to pay if she didn't follow orders.

The mountain demons' table quieted down as she neared. Jinei was very conscious of their criticizing gazes on her face, and an uneasy feeling swept through her body. She tried to ignore them as she set out the goblets of wine.

"Taking a look at this vixen, boys," the leader of the group jeered. "She's been damaged." A low rumble of appreciative laughter went around the table. "What happened to _you?_" a burly looking demon prodded rudely.

Jinei felt a heat of embarrassment rising in her face. She hated this sort of attention. She could see it in their eyes, they were cutting her down, just like the children of her village used to do. _Just ignore them,_ she thought._ Go back to your work._

The burly demon grabbed Jinei's wrist in a grip like a vice as she reached for an empty goblet. "I asked you a question, _slave_."

Blood rushed through Jinei's veins in anger. No one was allowed to touch Youko's slaves in any way, shape, or form. "I'm no slave of yours," she growled, fighting to bite her tongue. "So do not address me so, my lord." She pulled her hand back.

The demon chuckled at her defiant reply as Jinei went back to snatching empty goblets off she table. She wanted desperately to get away from this attention as quick as possible. This barbarian was getting on her last nerves, but he didn't stop there.

"I'm surprised Lord Youko keeps a damaged slave in his den," he said. " I was under the impression that he only had a taste for beautiful women."

Jinei winced as if she'd been slapped; his words stung deeply. She was trying to stop the angry tears the threatening to fall. Did they have to rub her deformity in her face so harshly?

Through the demons's laughter the leader spoke again, "So what's the big secret, slave? What are you hiding from everyone?"

Before Jinei could stop him, she felt her scarf slipping off her face as the demon pulled it off. Her heart quickened in horror. She heard those around her sucking in their breath as they took in her scarred face. Jinei was sick to her stomach. She felt like a freak being viewed at a circus. Their stares were unbearable. She was suddenly overcome with the desire to hide herself from all of those eyes.Her hands flew to her face, but it was too late. The entire hall had fallen silent, staring at her abnormality. She could imagine what they'd all be thinking: Why does Youko keep _her_ around?

The leader of the mountain demons made a show of cringing with disgust. "Just what I thought. Underneath that bandage, your hiding a freak. You don't belong in this den." Jinei felt his hands grasp her shoulders and shove her the ground.

Jinei stumbled backwards, startled when she felt herself fall against someone's body, a male to be exact. He grabbed her shoulder to steady her. _Who in the world...?_ she thought.

"You may not be aware of this," Youko growled in a low malicious voice at the demon leader, "But I do not allow the harassment of my slaves in this den."

The demons's laughter died out, suddenly intimidated by Youko's presence. Jinei was shaking with anger and hurt despite Youko's steadying hand on her shoulder. She wanted to escape this scene as quickly as possible. Jerking herself from his grasp, she ran through the nearby kitchen doors.

In the kitchen, she was seething, pacing angrily back and forth. None of the other maids dared approach her. Jinei was usually unapproachable enough without being angry. With every step, thoughts raced through her head: Why did those bastards have to make her feel like such a misfit? Like she wasn't attractive enough to be a _slave_ in a den of thieves?

But at the same time, Jinei was fighting to hold back tears. _If I'm so ugly why doesn't Youko just throw me out? Everyone else sees it, why doesn't he? _

Still covering her face with her hand, she leaned her forehead against the wall of the kitchen and pounded it with her fist in frustration. _I hate it! I hate that face that stares back at me in the mirror!_ All of a sudden the taunting words of the children of her village came back to her in a whirlwind, screaming in her ears. They were calling her ugly... saying she didn't belong...

She heard someone enter the kitchen. She peeked through her fingers to see Youko, looking ruffled as if he'd just come from a brawl. "The mountain demons are gone. They aren't welcome here anymore. They should have followed my rules more closely." He stepped toward the obviously upset girl with a concerned look on his graceful features. "Did they hurt you?"

Jinei scowled, too stubborn to believe the great Youko could be genuinely worried about a slave. She said, with tears in her eye, and bitterness masking her anger, "I'll be fine. It's not like it's nothing I've never heard before."

Saying that, she stormed out the back entry of the kitchen, down the long dark hallway leading to the servant's quarters. Her chest heaved in frustration, the tears she'd been holding back now spilling down her face.

_It's true. Underneath my scarf, I am only hiding a monster._

The rain pounded harshly on the windows of the library, matching Jinei's dark mood. She was sitting on the cushioned windowsill, her arms and legs wrapped around herself in defense against the world and the sadistic pleasures it found in teasing her.

Since Jinei had left the dinner party and come to this sanctuary, the dark night sky had clouded over, flashes of lightning casting an iridescent glow about the room. At first, she'd started to head to her bedroom in the servants quarters, but she'd decided against being forced to mingle with the other slaves. Here, she could be alone, and cry until the world ended. She moved shaking hands to touch her damaged face, feeling the twisted scars where her eye should have been.

_"Dammit... dammit!" _Jinei whispered between sobs.She was so frustrated andangry at the world, but more angry at herself. _Why?... why do I have to be so different? So deformed? _

A thought long forgotten, whispered in her ear. _You're lucky Youko tolerates you among his more beautiful slaves or else you'd have no place to go._ She shook her head violently. Her father had said something to that effect the last time she saw him.

She just couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't stand feeling so out of place. There was no other choice by to leave the den. Now one here would ever accept her for the way she was. She could hardly even accept herself.

Jinei's sobbing stopped suddenly, her ears perked. Some had stepped inside the dark library. She could sense him slowly approaching. She could almost feel the warmth of his body as he stepped behind her. The emotions that she kept locked inside her broke loose as she spat angrily at her master, "I thought you were supposed to keep anyone from harassing the servants!" She couldn't help it. She felt angry and bitter towards the man who kept her here as a slave, claiming to care for her safety, while leaving her to the mercy of those sadistic barbarians.

Youko didn't say anything, knowing Jinei had to throw her anger at someone. Instead, he sat on the windowsill in front of her. Jinei immediately put her head down. She couldn't bear to look at him without her scarf to hide her scarred face. Youko was just so beautiful, and she was so... _damaged_.

"I heard what that barbarian said to you," the fox demon said after a moment of silence. "You don't really believe him, do you?"

Jinei stayed silent. She'd rather not answer that question. When Youko saw she wasn't going to reply, he said, "Don't tell me you don't feel the other thieves' eyes on you when you're walking around in that maid outfit."

Jinei pulled back, a look of shock apparent on her face. She hadn't noticed anything like that when she wore the somewhat revealing outfit Youko required all of the maids to wear. Of course she usually kept her head down when in anyone else's presence...

Youko reached behind his back and pulled out her blue scarf. "I believe this belongs to you, Jinei." He reached forward, surprising Jinei with what he did next. He wrapped the scarf around her left eye, tying it neatly in the back. Jinei's skin prickled at his strong yet gentle touch. _Why in the world is he doing this? Why does he care how I feel? Why does he even _want_ me to stay here?_

"Don't listen to what he said," Youko stated in a stern voice. "Understood?"

Jinei's eyes narrowed, her memory returning to that barbarian's last comment: _You don't belong here. _"I suppose," she said, looking Youko in the face, "I want to know what he wanted to know. Why does Youko keep a damaged slave in his den?"

Youko frowned. "Damaged?" His amber eyes searched up and down her body. "I don't see anything wrong with you." Youko put his hand under Jinei's chin and lifted her face to level with his. Jinei's heart was racing. She had never looked at Youko straight in the face before, without turning away. She expected him to cringe with disgust at the sight of her face. But he didn't. He just gazed at her as if with great interest.

He placed his hand on the side of her face and gingerly touched her scarf with his fingers. "Oh, you must mean this." Jinei's heart was racing at his warm touch, wondering whether to pull away or lean her head into his palm. "You are different, Jinei. But that's what makes you beautiful. And I love to surround myself with beauty. _That_ is why I keep you here."

His calloused hand slid down the side of her face, grabbing her chin. "Understand this," Youko said firmly. "You are _always_ wanted here." Saying that, he leaned over, kissed her gently on her bandaged eye, then turned to leave.

Jinei felt herself blush as Youko walked away. She turned her head to see her reflection in the window. Me? Beautiful?

That wasn't possible. How could she ignore what people had said to her for the past three years of her life? How they had cut her down and called her ugly. But the idea that her scars didn't change her worth to him was a new one.It seemed foreign, unreal, too good to be true. But if Youko, this demon who had such an incredible taste for beauty, said so...

"Thank you,... Youko," she whispered at his retreating back, smiling for the first time at her reflection in the rain-streaked window. She wasn't sure he heard her... and she wasn't sure she cared.

**The End**

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed it! So the moral of the story is You guys are all so beautiful! Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise! Not even yourself! Also, if anyone knows of any stories similar to this, please do tell. I love reading stories about Youko and his servants, or just youko in general (sigh). Don't forget to review. I really want to know what you thought!


End file.
